¿Pesadilla?
by Almafuerte
Summary: Mi pesadilla hecha realidad. LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

_**¿Pesadilla?**_

**Seré pajera borre la historia por subir el capitulo**.

000

Un leve gemido lo despertó en mitad de la noche. Miro a la cama de su compañera percatándose de su pesadilla. Se acerco a ella cuidadosamente. La joven largo otro gemido, un poco más fuerte que el anterior. El muchacho se ruborizo un poco ya que ciertas lamentaciones parecían provocar en el un cosquilleo agradable. Tomo a su amiga que apretaba las blancas sabanas con tal fuerza, como si quisiera sacar juego de ellas. La acurruco entre sus brazos. No pudo contra la tentación de acariciar aquel angelical rostro y así como la brisa; susurro del viento para los hombres, susurro el joven aquel nombre:

-Tifa…tifa despierta.

-Mmm…-la joven comenzó a moverse en los brazos de su amigo- ¿Cloud?

El rubio sonrio dulcemente mientras le colocaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja a su compañera- ¿Estas mejor?, tenías una pesadilla.

Los ojos de Tifa comenzaron a brillar. Bajo su mirada triste-avergonzada. Las lágrimas se deslizaron lentamente por sus blancas y rosadas mejillas.

-¿Pesadilla?-dijo

Cloud se preocupo al verla llorar; ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Qué había hecho? ¿A caso lloraba por que la había salvado de un mal sueño?

-¿Tifa, que te ocurre? ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste? Dímelo, déjame ayudarte.

Tifa elevo su mirada hasta posarse en el rostro de Cloud

- ¿De verdad quieres ayudarme?

El ambiente se estaba poniendo un poco caluroso para el rubio. La mirada de su compañera lo excitaba y la muy descarada no se daba cuenta. Asintió ante el interrogante de Tifa. Sin perder tiempo alguno, la joven se sentó ahorcajada sobre Cloud. Lo beso con vehemencia. Cloud sintió arder los labios de Tifa, un beso en el cual se fundieron ambos. Entre beso y beso Tifa le dijo al rubio:

-Ayúdame, ayúdame por favor, te necesito ahora.-dicho esto volvió a besarlo.

Al oír esto el rubio se alejo unos centímetros de ella. La contemplo por un momento: su blanca y suave piel como la porcelana misma, su cabello tan negro y brilloso como si de la negra noche se tratase y sus ojos, aquel par de luceros tan o mas brillantes que el fulgor de las estrellas. Era una deidad incomparable para él: delicada y hermosa como la flor, fuerte como el mármol, prohibida-tentadora-dulce como lo fue la manzana para Adán, dejaba con ganas de probar más y más de ella.

Acaricio su mejilla-Tifa...yo…-fue interrumpido.

-Prometiste ayudarme cunado estuviera en apuros, y este es uno.-dijo la joven mirando a Cloud.

- Esa maldita mirada- pensó- es peor o más hipnótica que la de la serpiente.-Me vuelves loco-le dijo y su labio se apodero de los de ella.

00000000

Entro en ella con ferocidad entrañable. Tifa soltó un gemido de dolor, pero la lujuria era más fuerte. Pidió que no se detuviera; que la tocara, que la hiciera suya y de nadie mas.

Cloud volvió a besarla para acallarla, era tan dulce aquel néctar que emanaba sus labios y aquella fragancia suave. Todo le daba vueltas. Volvió a envestirla con fuerza. Dejo sus labios y comenzó a bajar por su cuello hasta llegar a sus erectos pechos. Beso la zona de unión, luego comenzó a masajear uno mientras su boca se encargada de el otro. Tifa llego al orgasmo antes de tiempo, Cloud se percato de ello cuando sintió como las uñas de la morena marcaban su rastro en su espalda. Solo la había envestido un par de veces, luego se mantuvo dentro de ella.

Apoyo sus codos ha ambos lados del rostro de la joven, esta tenia la respiración entrecortada, la miro y le dedico una sonrisa picara:

-No es justo que goces tu sola- Tifa sonrió ante esas palabras y acaricio el rostro de Cloud, este paso su mano por debajo de su cadera y la levanto para entrar mas profundo en ella. La beso como veces anteriores. Tifa arqueo su espalda ante aquel atrevimiento y gimo entre los labios del rubio.

Se tomar nuevamente, sin contemplación alguna, dejando de lado la timidez, el miedo y dando paso a la felicidad total. Esta vez llegaron al orgasmo juntos. Como acto final el joven rubio poluciono dentro de la morena. Ella por su parte se abrazo a el como la anaconda abraza a su presa antes del darle el beso de la locura, la muerte, el final.

00000000

La tenue luz de la luna bañaba sus cuerpos. Cloud recostado en la cama; miraba el techo, mientras rodeaba con un brazo la cintura de la morena. Tifa estaba atravesada sobre el pecho del rubio, acariciaba suavemente aquella zona:

-Gracias por ayudarme-dijo con voz suave y cansada. Lentamente cerró sus ojos y se entrego al dulce Morfeo.

Cloud la contemplo dormir y con una sonrisa picara le respondió en un susurro:

-No gracias a ti-dijo-"por dejarme ayudante"- pensó maliciosamente.

El joven imito a su compañera. Cerró sus azules zafiros y Morfeo hizo el resto.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Despertar**_

**La segunda parte de esta historia: Canción "Hace calor" perteneciente a Andrés Calamaro y Los Rodríguez.**

0000000

Al otro día la morena abrió sus ojos al despertar de un nuevo amanecer pero el rayo de Febo golpeo su rostro con fuerza obligándola a cerrarlos nuevamente, al volverlos a abrir se percato de la ausencia de su compañero, se sentó en la cama y pasó la mano por su cabello quedando pensativa en esa posición.

Poco a poco se le fue dibujando una sonrisa de picardía en el rostro; dio un profundo suspiro, salio de la cama; decidió que un baño tibio la relajaría antes de comenzar la agitada mañana que le esperaba a ella… y al rubio.

000

En otra parte Cloud permanecía sentado en una roca cerca de la tumba de Zack a las afueras de Migdar, tenía un semblante serio y no podía dejar de mover su pierna derecha.

-¡QUE MIERDA ME PASA, DIOS!, nunca había estado tan… ¿nervioso?- agacho su cabeza con la mirada triste marcada en sus ojos- Zack, tu podrías ayudarme en esto, eras bueno con las mujeres. ¡NO QUIERO DECIR QUE SEAS UN MUJERIGO!, no. Es solo que yo… ¿que rayos hago hablando solo? Estoy peor de lo que pensaba.

-Sin duda- dijo una voz tras de él.

Cloud se dio la vuelta lentamente.

-¿Zack?

-El mismo, en carne y hueso... mmm, bueno no tan así.

Cloud lo miro por un rato y le pregunto:

-¿Y que estas haciendo aquí?

-No se tu me llamaste, ¿Qué, tenias ganas de verme, verdad?, ya se que me echas de menos pero…

-¡NOO!- grito Cloud.

-¡NO ME ECHAS DE MENOS! ¡A MI, TU AMIGO!- exclamo el moreno.

-Si, pero no…

-¡SI O NO!- Zack miraba a Cloud enojado.

-Si te echo de menos, pero no es por eso que quería verte- aclaro el rubio.

-¡HA!, ahora si… ¿y como para que querías verme?- pregunto el moreno confundido.

Cloud se sentó en la roca nuevamente

-Es…Tifa.

-Aquí vamos otra vez- dijo sentándose al lado del rubio.

-¿Perdón?

-No nada- Zack se hizo el tonto y miro para otra parte- Bien cuéntame.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que Tifa y yo…- El rubio le narro todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, lo que sintió al caer en las redes de esa mujer a la que tanto amo en su niñez y deseaba en su juventud. Ante cada palabra del rubio Zack iba abriendo más la boca hasta quedar bien estupefacto.

-Nunca me lo hubiese imaginado de Tifa, tan tímida y calladita que parecía.- dijo sonriendo.

-Yo tampoco, pero creo que solo fue el momento, ella debe tener un novio por alguna parte, alguien como Tifa no creo que este sola, yo solo fui… instrumento de su necesidad.

-No lo creo amigo, ella siempre sintió algo más que amistad por ti.

-¿Eso piensas?

-No solo yo, ¡EL MUNDO ENTERO CLOUD!- Zack lo miro de manera obvia, pero el animal no pudo y hablo de mas- Además es muy fácil percatarse cuando le gustas a una mujer, te lo digo yo, él Casanova del Lifrestream, tengo a todas las chicas comiendo de mi mano- dijo orgulloso de si mismo.

-¡ZACK!- exclamo una fuerte pero dulce voz desde alguna parte.

-¿He?, ¿Aerith?- Cloud miro a su amigo que se paro inmediatamente del suelo al escuchar su nombre.

-¡HAY!, me párese que hable de mas, ¡QUE TENGAS SUERTE ESTA NOCHE TIGRE!

Después de la estruendosa y extraña despedida de Zack el rubio quedo contemplando nuevamente el vació que había delante de él.

-"_Lo mejor será regresar a casa."- _con este pensamiento se monto en Fenrir abandonando el risco.

000

Entro a la cocina sin mirar a su compañera que estaba terminando de colocar la mesa para almorzar.

-Hola Cloud- saludo Tifa dulcemente

-Hola-contesto de manera fría.

Cuando se proponía subir las escaleras las palabras de Tifa lo frenaron:

-Siento lo de anoche Cloud-

El rubio se dio la vuelta y… gran error; la morena llevaba un delicado vestido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, se amoldaba perfectamente a su fina cintura y su holgado pecho, y su color amarillo suave y cegador parecía acariciar la blanca piel de Tifa mientras su cabello caía gracilmente sobre su rostro y combinaba perfectamente con su labio carmesí. No sabía si la tierra tembló o si su cuerpo perdió el equilibrio, pero por si acaso se apoyo en la pared.- ¿Po…por que?- la mente le comenzaba a fallar y la lengua a entorpecer.

-Por obligarte hacer algo que no querías- dijo la morena terminando de hacer su tarea.

-¿Yo… no quería?-confundido se interrogo a si mismo.

-Pero descuida- se dio la vuelta apoyándose sobre la mesa- no volverá a pasar.- dicho esto la morena lo miro a los ojos hundiéndose en ellos para siempre.

Al escuchar esto último Cloud dejo de centrarse en la hermosa estructura ósea de Tifa para concentrarse en sus dulces ojos y esa tentadora sonrisa que le mostraba con malicia.- _"En esta cocina hace mucho calor"- _pensó el rubio.

Tifa que lo contemplaba detalladamente noto el bulto en los pantalones de su amigo, este se dio cuenta de aquella acción y no pudo más; en dos pasos acorto la distancia, asió a al morena por la cintura y devoro sus labios con violencia.

_Hace calor, hace calor,  
yo estaba esperando que cantes mi canción,  
y que abras esa botella, y brindemos por ella  
y hagamos el amor en el balcón_.

En un intento de tomarla allí mismo arrojo todos los platos al suelo. La recostó sobre la suave madera sin soltar sus labios, por otra parte Tifa abrazaba a Cloud con manos y piernas obligándolo a tomar más de ella. El rubio entendió el mensaje y comenzó a luchar con los pequeños botones del "maldito vestido", al ultimo se dio por vencido, de un solo tirón abrió su regalo divino, y allí estaban ante el nuevamente aquellas frutas tentadoras, manzanas del hespéride, que deleitaban su boca y nublaban su mente con cada acto que realizaban. Tomo los pechos de Tifa, masajeándolos al mismo tiempo, su boca se enterró en el cuello de ella y su juego comenzó.

_Mi corazón, mi corazón  
es un músculo sano pero necesita acción.  
Dame paz y dame guerra, y un dulce colocón  
y yo te entregaré lo mejor.  
_

Poco a poco fue bajando a su lugar de entretenimiento, allí su lengua danzo en los pechos de su amiga deleitándola con cada mordisco y beso, Tifa arqueaba su espalda con leves gemidos y enterraba mas la cabeza del rubio en sus pechos. Tomo todo lo que la morena le ofrecía, probo cada partícula de aquella zona hasta quedar sensible al tacto de su aliento. Estaba ebrio de esa mujer, quería proba más de su dulce piel:

-Vamos a un lugar mas cómodo- dijo Cloud con voz áspera dándole un suave beso en los labios.

Tifa asintió, Cloud la tomo por el muslo y la llevo a su habitación. Este día su soledad se perdería en los brazos de aquella mujer.

Dulce como el vino, salada como el mar,  
princesa y vagabunda, garganta profunda,  
sálvame de esta soledad.

000

Marlen y Denzel abrieron la puerta de la cocina brutalmente, tenían hambre y esperaban encontrar un delicioso almuerzo en la mesa, pero el panorama que tuvieron fue distinto:

-¿Que mierda paso aquí?- Denzel miraba atónito los platos y vasos rotos, el mantel arrugado en una esquina, y…- ¿botones?- dijo.

-¡NOS ROBARON DENZEL, Y DEBEN A VERLE HECHO ALGO A TIFA!- exclamo la niña apunto de llorar.

-Eso no paso. Si hubieran sido ladrones el bar es quien habría resultado herido y no nuestra cocina que ni siquiera fue la cocina sino la mesa- El niño miro a Marlen confuso.

-¿Que t…- su amigo le tapo la boca.

-Escucha-dijo.

-No oigo na… eso viene de arriba.-dijo Marlen mirando a Denzel.

Subieron las escaleras de dos en dos en busca de aquellos lamentos y llegaron al cuarto de Cloud.

000

Después de llegar a la habitación Cloud recostó a Tifa en la cama, esta rápidamente se apodero de sus labios y lo recostó encima de ella, poco a poco su boca comenzó a buscar nuevamente los pechos de su amiga, lamía y besaba sus ya erectos pezones, la morena comenzó a gemir suavemente y este cantar era dulce repique de Campanillas para Cloud, sabia que Tifa disfrutaba esa locura placentera, pero ahora era el turno de él, tomo a la morena por la cintura dejándola recostada sobre él.

Al tenerlo nuevamente cerca lo volvió a besar, mientras sus manos bajaban la cremallera de su camiseta, recorrió el cuerpo del rubio, primero con sus manos y luego con sus labios:

-Mmm… Tiff.

La morena miro al rubio desde su posición y sonrió complacida de escuchar su nombre.

Se detuvo cuando llego al prominente bulto, se disponía a bajar el cierre de los pantalones cuando alguien toco la puerta.

_Hace calor, hace calor,  
yo estaba esperando que cantes mi canción,  
y que abras esa botella, y brindemos por ella  
y hagamos el amor en el balcón._

-¿Cloud, Tifa, están allí?- pregunto Denzel.

Cloud miro a Tifa, él no podía salir con su tremenda erección por lo que la morena se apresuro ha acomodarse el vestido como mejor pudo y abrió la puerta, solo unos escasos centímetros suficiente para sacar la cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto precipitadamente.

-¿Esta todo bien?, oímos ruidos… ¿Cloud esta bien, verdad?

-Si cariño, solo esta… algo afiebrado-dijo mirando de costado al rubio.-Pero no te preocupes yo me encargare de eso.-le guiño el ojo y le cerro la puerta.

Denzel se sonrojo, le había caído la ficha, Cloud tenía fiebre pero por otra cosa:

-Marlen porque mejor no le decimos a Barret que nos compre algo de comer, tomo a la niña y la llevo fuera de la casa o de cualquier cosa extraña que estuviese pasando allí.

000

Después de cerrar la puerta Cloud se acerco a la morena terminando de sacarse su camiseta, le beso el hombro cubierto y eso lo frustro, ya no le agradaba esa maldita tela por lo que despojo a Tifa completamente de su vestimenta dejándola con una delicada braga morada, esto volvió a dar calor al rubio:

-Tu estabas en la mitad de algo-le susurro al oído con voz febril.

La morena se dio vuelta y lo empujo lentamente hasta la cama, Cloud se recostó en ella entregándose a los ardientes labios de Tifa; esta despojo al rubio de su pantalón y de su ropa interior.

Tomo el hinchado miembro y lamió la punta con delicadeza mientras subía y bajaba sus mano. Cloud echo la cabeza atrás y profirió un grave gemido:

-¡HO! ¡Dios, eres buena en esto!

_Mi corazón, mi corazón  
es un músculo sano pero necesita acción.  
Dame paz y dame guerra, y un dulce colocón  
y yo te entregaré lo mejor._

La obligo a introducirlo en su boca, lo sentía latir como un corazón acelerado, su lengua se deleitaba con el duro músculo. Fue introduciéndolo más hasta hacerlo rozar con su garganta, finalmente volvió a lamer la punta como toda una experta aunque ya no aguantaba más estaba demasiado excitada, lo único que quería era sentir al rubio dentro de ella:

-Cloud…-pidió casi llorando.

Comprendió su llamado al mirarla a los ojos, eran dos piedras preciosas brillantes de topacio, lo embelesaban.

Alzo a Tifa y la recostó en la cama, su boca callo en la de ella mientras la despojaba de su última prenda. Antes de profanar su cuerpo quería sentirla, introdujo dos dedos en ella-"Tan mojada como el mar"-pensó.

_Dulce como el vino, salada como el mar,  
princesa y vagabunda, garganta profunda,  
sálvame de esta soledad._

-¡Cloud!-volvió a pedir Tifa entre gemidos.

Esta vez le dio lo que estaba esperando él tampoco podía resistir mas, la deseaba con una locura pasional insostenible. Comenzó un lento vaivén de caderas entre ambos. Tifa tomo a Cloud por el cuello y reclamo sus labios, poco a poco comenzó aumentar el ritmo y los gemidos de ambos se transformaron en canto de ángeles, aunque para Cloud eso era ella, un ángel, una valquiria que lo llevaba a valhalla y lo sumergía en un estanque de oro. Y Tifa era conciente de todo lo que podía hacer con él todo lo que podía hacerle sentir con solo rozar su piel- "¡Maldita, maldita!"- gritaba su cerebro, pero no pudo engañar a su corazón.

- Te amo- le susurro en los labios.

_Hace calor, hace calor,  
ella tiene la receta para estar mucho mejor.  
Sin truco, sin prisa, me entrega su sonrisa  
como una sacerdotisa del amor_.

Tifa no le respondió solo se entregaba a la placentera diversión retorciéndose de gozo bajo el rubio y no le importaba, no le importaba que jugara con su corazón una vez mas, ya estaba acostumbrado a ser el héroe, el cobarde, el amigo torpe, si ser el juguete personal de Tifa era la poca atención que podía recibir de ella entonces lo seria y lo disfrutaría al máximo.

-¡Haaa!... ¡Lléname, lléname de ti!

Tifa estaba al borde del orgasmo y cuando en si el tornado le nublo la mente exploto dentro de su deidad con un fuerte gemido, sintiendo el calor de ella y el de él abrazándose para no olvidar esa noche de placer.

_Luna de miel, luna de papel,  
luna llena, piel canela, dame noches de placer.  
A veces estoy mal, a veces estoy bien,  
te daré mi corazón para que juegues con él._

Cloud apoyo la cabeza en el blanco y perlado pecho de Tifa, su respiración era entrecortada igual que la de ella. Se sentía como un niño que había recibió un gran regalo de cumpleaños de aquella desbocada niña, la única princesa que podía dejar su boca dulce como el hidromiel.

Salio de ella con cuidado, se acostó a su lado y le robo un pequeño beso de los labios, luego beso su frente y la estrecho contra su cuerpo.

Tifa lo miraba embelesada cada caricia de Cloud la hacia sentir frágil como el roció en los pétalos de las rosas, deseada como la ninfa Dafne, pero también podía ser diabólicamente tentadora; Lilit consiguió engañar ha Adán y ella a Cloud. Estaba satisfecha, utilizo todas sus armas para hacerlo caer y ahí lo tenía a su tan ansiado Adonis mostrando una sonrisa nunca antes vista, y todo comenzó con un sueño.

-Sabes deberíamos repetir esto todas las noches.- Cloud la miro dulcemente mientras quitaba un algunos cabellos adheridos a la frente de Tifa.

-Con una condición… ¿Cásate conmigo Tiff?

Tifa hecho a reír.

-¿Te párese gracioso?-Cloud la miraba confundido-Yo te amo Tifa, y sonara egoísta, pero solo te quiero para mi.

Volvió acomodarla bajo su cuerpo y la penetro, ¡¿Cómo podía ser que aquella mujer lo excitara tanto?! El solo escuchar su cantica voz, verla sonreír, rozar su piel; todo en ella era afrodisíaco a sus ojos.

La joven intento hablar antes que el inconciente la llevara a una ventana mas alejada de la realidad:

-¡Haaaa!... Yo ta…mbien te amo Cloud.

_Podrían acusarme, ella es menor de edad.  
Iremos a un hotel, iremos a cenar,  
pero nunca iremos juntos al altar._

¿Cuántas horas habían pasado? La luna no pidió permiso para entrar alegremente a la habitación acunando con la intangible luz a sus jóvenes pupilos que yacían desnudos, abrazados y enamorados.

La decisión del matrimonio podía esperar para Cloud, dentro de toda Tifa tenia razón su relación era más divertida sin compromisos. Y no hacia falta un anillo para saber que Dios había creado a Tifa pensando en él.

La luna bendita les magnetizo el tiempo para descansar en su país de Nunca jamás, primero a la morena y luego al rubio.

00000

**Muy hija de puta me salio Tifa, si, realmente me hubiese gustado que fuese así, que lo haga arar a Cloud.**

**Comenten.**


End file.
